


Light Inside Darkness

by Biowarenerd



Category: Original Work, Traditional Fantasy
Genre: Author loves to chat in the Comments, Cliffhanger, Depression, Evolved Dragons, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kind of feels like LoTR, Madness, My first attempt at writing a story, This story is from several years ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biowarenerd/pseuds/Biowarenerd
Summary: The word Inguisia has long been connected to myths and legends. Once great wingless dragons able to adapt to any environment in mere seconds, they are now thought to be extinct. But stories are still passed down through the generations. This is one such story. In a time when the world was threatened by war and darkness, two young brothers stumble upon the legend and thrust into the a dangerous world that pulls on the bonds you make with others and that will, if you are not careful, eat you alive. A world of monsters, be it creature... or man. Enter the land of legends: Zerrarog!





	Light Inside Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Please not that this is an entirely original story that well predates my Dragon Age (Dreams That Matter) and Mass Effect (All Wrapped Up In Blue) stories. I've been writing this for a number of years now; it is actually my first attempt at writing a story and it started when I was a lot younger so I apologize in advance if it seems somewhat simpler than my other usual stories. I have been debating whether or not I should start posting this for some time now but hey, I figured I might as well start. In any case, I hope you enjoy this story (which is just the first of a trilogy). Please comment and let me know what you think of it! Thank You and enjoy!

**CHAPTER ONE**

Dark clouds started to form over the horizon.  Lightening rolled across the dark clouds.  Thunder crashed and the heavy rain began to fall down to the earth in buckets.  But the worst part was that Luke’s brother Mark was out stuck in the worst storm seen since hundreds of years ago.

Mark first felt the first drops of rain fall when the sun was a quarter done with its path.  Even before the first drops fell he realized that a storm was a-brewing.

Nature told and showed him so.

The trees shook and creaked as the wind pushed and shook them.  Leaves fell and floated the way the wind was blowing.  The animals on the ground took cover in their caves or burrows or in or behind anything they could hide in.  The birds of the air and squirrels of the trees fled to their nests, and the fish of the Lares River just kept doing what they always did: swim.  The rain came falling down so hard it felt as if the whole sky were falling.

Mark carried on walking along the Lares River.

The Lares River was, according to the Legends, made during and after the Great War.  The Great War was fought nearly a thousand years ago.  The battle was fought between the Elves and the Dwarves on one side and the Inguisias.  The Inguisias are the great grand-children of the dragons.

During the dragons’ reign, the Elves and the Dwarves signed a treaty that forbade them all to attack each other.  If one actually did, then the punishment was death.

After the majority of the dragons died off, the remaining ones evolved into the Inguisias.  The Inguisias, or giant salamanders, are exactly what they are called. 

A fully grown Inguisia reaches around the height of a fully grown pine tree and weighs around two large cabins.  They are as long as six small cabins.  All can swim further than any man underwater and can also walk on land.

There are many mysteries about them.  But the reason why Mark knows so much about the Inguisias is his father.  His father is one of the only people to have seen an Inguisia and survived without a scratch.  He has told Mark many tales about his encounter with it and what it meant to him as a man.  Mark’s father works as the town’s storyteller and he is very good at it.  In fact, he is the best.  You could say a random word like “dirt” and he would be able to tell you how dirt was formed on this earth.  He could even tell you very private things about the King.

Mark remembered him telling him about the King and how he rose to power.

The ax struck the block of pine wood causing the wood to shatter.  Mark had been outside next to the crop fields where the ax and blocks of pine wood were laying.

He set up another block of pinewood on the rock and was about to bring the ax upon it when he heard Luke holler.

“ _ What could it be now?” _ he thought.

Luke had been bothering him all day.  He would holler out to Mark to ask him a question about how big the fire should be to cook.  Life out here was very hard to withstand. 

Every morning just before sunrise Mark would go outside and gather firewood and cut them into blocks for breakfast.  Once breakfast was over and done with, Mark would go back out and get more firewood for lunch.  If Mark finished early then he would clear the land of weeds.  By that time it would usually be sundown.  If there was enough light to go by, then Mark would go out into the nearby forest and check the animal traps to see if they had been strung.  What that was done, he might go and see if Luke needed help fixing dinner.  Then after dinner, he would feed the very few animals they had and then he might read a book a little before he went to bed.  And even then he would still have to be ready to get up in case any of the livestock got free or were scared.

The few animals they had were mostly pigs, five or six hens, two roosters, two cows, and two horses.  The pigs and chickens didn’t have names but the cows and horses did.  The cows were called Bessie and Chester.  The horses were called Thunder and Lightning.

Thunder was dark brown and bigger than his brother Lightning.  He was the more powerful of the two and could pull the plow all day if it was needed.  He was named Thunder because he was louder than most things.  His brother was the opposite of him.  Lightning was tan in color.  He had deep brown, intelligent eyes.  His height was a little below average, but he was not to be underestimated.  Little he may have been, but strong and prideful he acted.  He could run for days on end, so of course the name Lightning suited him.

Mark opened the door to his and Luke’s small cabin and stepped inside.  The cabin was just a normal cabin that was just a little on the small side.

“Mark, is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me!”

“We are upstairs!”

Mark walked past the kitchen and the living space and walked up the short stairs.  Luke and Dad were sitting around a desk.

“What did Luke do wrong this time?” Mark asked.

Luke’s face became red with rage.  He sat up in his chair and the sound of the chair screeching against the wood floor echoed across the room.

“I didn’t do anything!  Why is it that you always think it’s me that did something?  You know what I think, Mark?  I think that you blame me because you’re scared of your mistakes!”

“Listen you . . . you . . . you uneducated piece of dirt!  Whenever you mess up, who is the person who straightens it out?  Me!  It’s always me who helps you out!  Not Dad, not anybody else but me!”

“ _ Enough! _ ”

Luke and Mark both flinched and looked at Dad, who looked like he had calmed down a bit.

“You two are supposed to be brothers and yet you fight and argue nonstop!  Your bickering reminds me of King George and his brother.”

Luke and Mark quickly sat down and waited for Dad to begin his tale.  They could always tell when Dad was about to start telling a story because he always started when he said “reminds me of.” 

“King George was small and frail but made up for it by being the brains of the two brothers.  Since he was smaller than his brother, he was faster.  But he was nothing like his brother, Svengel.  Now Svengel was a man to be looked upon with fear and admiration.  A tall and muscled man, he was also better-looking than George.  He studied many arts of war and fighting, but especially fighting.

“So yes, he was the obvious choice to become king.  But because George was born first there was constant hatred between the two.  Svengel was the better choice but George was the rightful king.  The only thing they agreed on was their duty to keep their father safe.  When their father died at age seventy two, Svengel blamed George for trying to get back at him.  It brought the two of them even farther apart.  Svengel tried to kill George by sword fighting with him until he was exhausted and then stab him.  His plan would have worked and it would turn out to look like it was just bad luck, but good luck shone on George and a day before Svengel thought to start his plan, George proposed to and married the lovely Lady Arlean.  If George found out about Svengel’s plan and married her to save his life or it was just chance, the world will never know.  But it is known that after Svengel’s attempt to kill his brother, a war broke out between them.

“Those who thought Svengel should be king fought alongside him and the same thing with George.  It was a long and bloody war, lasting for two and a half years.  Near the end of the war, Svengel captured Lady Arlean and George practically went mad rescuing her.  He even took an arrow to one arm trying to save here.  When the final battle came, he jumped in front of her and took another arrow to the same arm!  That caused enough commotion for a revival force to show up and hack Svengel’s strong army of three hundred to pieces.  Svengel was the only survivor.  He fled into the Dark Forest and is there to this day.  

“So King George took the throne and tales like this came about how King George defeated his brother Svengel and how love won a war.”

“Wow Dad, you are great!”

“Yeah, you’re the best storyteller ever!”

He chuckled and smiled and said, “Well it is my job, is it not?”

 

Mark tripped over a fallen branch, bringing him back to the present.  He recovered his feet again, only to trip and fall into a large hole.

His only thought was, “ _ Hmm, so this is what it feels like to fall down a large hole and plummet to my death.  Thought it would have been a little scarier than this. _ ”  WHAM!  He hit the ground, and he was out.

When he woke up, he tensed his muscles.  Nothing broken.  He lifted his head and found himself staring face to face with an Inguisia.  He didn’t have to know what an Inguisia looked like to know that this was one.

_ “A little bit on the small side, though _ ,” he thought.  The Inguisia was around the size of a small puppy.

_ Well you aren’t all at all on the big side either. _

Mark quickly scanned the area around him.  Everything was crushed.  He was in some kind of underground cave, with rock on his right and clear blue water on his left.  “Wh – Who – Who’s there?” he called out.  The only sound that came back was his echo.  He thought to himself, “ _ Well there’s no one else around except the . . . Inguisia . . .” _

_ There were go, human.  Way to use your brain, human. _

Mark recoiled and backed up against the rocky wall and slid to the ground, panicking.  The Inguisia crept towards him, like a cat stalking a mouse.  It stopped barely two feet in front of him.  “You’re quite odd, little human.” 

“You should talk, you’re all slimy and scaly and just plain ugly!” Mark shivered.

What happened next went by so fast that Mark had trouble remembering it.  All he could remember was that one second he was sitting and the next second he was lying on his back and the Inguisia was on top of him.

_ If you want to be able to speak again, I recommend that you never say that to me again.  _  The Inguisia got off and stared at him.   _ You are not one to speak, human.  You are small and skinny and you will remain that way to me. _

“If anyone is the small and weak one here it’s going to be –”

The Inguisia growled and showed its teeth, which were surprisingly very big and sharp despite the Inguisia being so young.

“—Me,” said Mark.

Mark knew that if he wanted to get out of this cave alive, then he shouldn’t anger the Inguisia.  It could mean life or death.

_ Well we must be going if we are to get home before dark _ , said the Inguisia.

“Wait a minute . . . You said ‘we,’ what do you mean ‘we’?”

_ You ask too many questions. _

An hour later, Mark climbed out of the cave with the Inguisia right behind him.  The Inguisia, or Blaze, as he said his name was, refused to leave Mark’s side.

“We must have been in there for five or six hours.”

_ Five hours, thirty-five minutes, and forty-three seconds, to be exact. _

Mark rolled his eyes.  He had already realized that Blaze liked to be specific and right.  Mark groaned as he realized that he had lost his fishing rod.  The one thing that he loved doing the most was to fish and now he even lost that.

 

Luke and Dad were sitting on the small porch when Mark came up with some . . . thing walking behind him.  When Mark reached the house he said to them, “Guys, meet Blaze.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Since this is already a prewritten story, some of the chapters are short but if I feel like one is exceptionally short, I'll post two at the same time. please leave a comment if you have anything to say about this story! :)


End file.
